Tough Heart
by AmbiguousKnight47
Summary: A depress police officer and a playful girl met. What will happen when you combined a playful one and a serious one? Will it be good or will it cause a lot of problem between them? G!P Chloe in further chapters.
1. Chapter 1

After a fight with her co-worker Officer Mitchell was called by their Chief Officer for a certain disciplinary action for what she did.

"Our police station just set up a psychological treatment program. Either you accept the penalty or you agree to go for a psychological treatment. You choose one. To have met such a good director is your luck. Take some sessions with her and you can keep your position. If you're not willing, we'll have to hold a disciplinary committee meeting." Her Chief Officer told her. Without saying a word she turns around and leaves.

"Am I a guinea pig or what? Seriously… this person…" She asked herself while walking to go to the said clinic. Reaching the clinic she saw the sign written in cursive that says: 'AP Psychological Treatment Center: Please use a positive way of thinking!'

 **(0100 0100 – 0100 1011 – 0100 1000 - 0100 1011 – 0101 1000 – 0100 1101)**

"A positive way of thinking? Don't you think it's ridiculous? Me really take pleasure in suspecting this world." She said talking to a blond she found inside the clinic seating on a chair behind a table.

"Is that so. Seriously! They sent you here because you said what you wanted to say. That was so wrong." The blond replied after she state why she was sent there.

"I don't need you to speak for me." She replied.

"I didn't speak for you. It can be considered a near miss to have made such a serious mistake and yet not receive any penalty. And you also met me. Your Chief is very interested in this psychological treatment. It's worth being thankful for."

"He probably thinks by offering this psychological treatment, he has put his name down in history."

"Yes, you can say this is an experiment." Suddenly Officer Mitchell became alert of her surroundings by those words.

"Isn't this Dr. Aubrey Posen's Psychological Treatment Center?" she asked looking at the name written on the table.

The blond look around her before saying "I am Aubrey Posen."

"Officer Mitchell you really is beautiful. Were you also this beautiful when you were a kid? What kind of kid were you?" Aubrey says sounding all business.

"A kid is a kid how special can they be?" Officer Mitchell replied slightly taken a back.

"Ah… Then what were your parents like?" Officer Mitchell now looks uncomfortable because of the question. The session continues with other uncomfortable questions.

Once the session ends and she is now walking home. Slapping her face in annoyance to all the questions thrown at her.

"Stop joking! How old am I now still looking for parents? It's too obvious. What is your childhood's secret wish? Isn't this a commonly used trick? Seriously! I absolutely won't go there a second time." she mumbled to herself as she recalls some of the questions. Glancing at her watch she walks faster as it seems that she is now late to her night shift at the station. Suddenly a girl in motorcycle almost hit her and thanks to her fast reflex she avoided it to happen but all her bag's content is scattered on the road. 'Great! I'm late and now I need to pick this all up' she thought as she crouches down to pick her things. She looks at the girl still on the motorcycle wearing a helmet to see that the girl still not moving and just staring at her in shock.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" the girl asked.

She continued to pick her things back in her back before speaking.

"Over there…" She points somewhere. "You dropped something." The girl looked for something in the place pointed to her but found nothing but then officer Mitchell speak again. "Pick your eyes up, and put them back in safely. Pay attention to the road next time." She then leave. The girl just looked at her. The girl removed her helmet that reveal her read long curled hair and called after her. "Excuse me… You dropped something!" she pretends to pick something on the ground. Mitchell then checks her bag if she really forgot to pick something before replying "It's not mine"

"It's yours." The girl replied.

"What is it?"

"Come and get it!"

"Stop joking!" she says and continues to walk away.

"You'll regret it."

"Trying to trick me" she mumbled.

"You really will regret it."

"You think I will take that bait? Not even close. Why would I be curious?"

"Okay I'll take it with me."

"I'm not even a bit curious. Why would I be curious?"

"Okay I'll take it with me then." The girl then again rides her bike. Can't help the curiosity wins over her and came back to see what she 'dropped' according to the girl.

"What is it? Let me see!" the girl then laugh and open her palm to show that she actually was just kidding.

"Curiosity, you drooped your curiosity here." The girl said.

"You think I have time for this?"

"Yes"

"Do you know me? Why do you speak to me so casually?" she asked then suddenly the girl pinches her face and leave riding the motorcycle which leaves her furious. But she has nothing to do. She's not even in uniform yet so she just decided to go the station.

Once she reaches their station a brunette guy she's not familiar approach her.

"How do you do? I'm Officer Jesse Swanson of this local police station. How may I help you?" the guy said but she just ignored him and goes to her locker. Once in there she strip to change into her uniform when the brunette guy appears in the door and immediately cover his face with his palm.

"Are you new here?" she asked as if he just didn't see her in her shorts and tank tops.

"Perhaps yo… you are Senior Officer Mitchell?" he asked still keeping his palm in his face.

"I can't be here if I'm not, can I?"

The guy then straightens his stands and speak while in salute "Reporting to you. New Officer Jesse Swanson, here to receive your commands October 1, 2015 onwards to start carrying out duties at the local police station specially reporting to you."

"Once more!" she commanded.

"Reporting to you. New Officer Jesse Swanson, here to receive your commands October 1, 2015 onwards to start carrying out duties at the local police station specially reporting to you."

"Not continuously. You need to pause. Again" She says which obviously says that she's just messing up with the newbie. The new repeats himself until they were both settled in one of the police station patrol car.

"Reporting to you. New Officer Jesse Swanson, here to receive your commands October 1, 2015 onwards to start carrying out duties at the local police station specially reporting to you. Is that already fine?" He again finished reciting.

"Yeah"

"Breaking the words into two and two instead of one and one. Why couldn't you have just said so from the beginning? Don't tell me that you're trying to play tough with me?" he asked

"Yes" she replied nonchalantly.

"You are quite honest. Can I be honest with you about something also?"

"As you wish." She says in the same tone.

"You're just relax when you're talking. You're really a beautiful woman."

"A bit of make-up and change of clothes and I'll become more pretty."

"Really? I like it very much." He says staring intently at her.

"Done staring? If you want to stare, just stare using your heart and judge what you feel not what you see. Do not blatantly stare at me! You will become cross-eyed."

"How old are you?"

"Now minus the day I was born"

"Where do you live?"

"At my house"

"Can I treat you like a family?"

"That's a word I hate the most. Family. It's a fucking shit."

"So you have a boyfriend?"

"Don't have. Do you plan to die? Sorry. You're too male for my liking."

Suddenly her walkie starts to beep and a voice came "Patrol Officer 1023, there's a disturbance at the B Mall area requesting dispatch"

"Patrol 1023 Unit 3, on the move." She response trough the radio.

Once at the location she and Jesse saw a big blonde woman on the floor crying and making a scene by wailing too loud as if she was protesting about something.

"Move out of the way miss.." Officer Mitchell says.

"I'm Amy, no I want to stay here! Let go! Let go of me!" the girl whine. "I want to die like this!"

"You look like a panda. Get up quickly!" A guy obviously the one this girl is with says.

"What? Am I so disgraceful? Am I disgraceful? Such an embarrassment!"

"Still not getting up? Are you tired of living?"

The girl continue to protest but caught a glimpse of the police officers in front of her. "It's the police. Who called the police?" giving her hands to the police she said "Arrest me!" Officer Mitchell made no move to cuff her.

"See. I am not a woman in cuffs. And you actually dared to dump me? Who do you think you are?" the girl says as she looks at the guy she's with.

"Please get up ma'am" Mitchell told the girl while crouching down to be level with her.

"Don't touch me!"

"It has to stop now! Even if you're drunk, you've got to stop it right now! I can be scary when I'm pissed."

"Who do you think you are?" she leans forward looking closer to the officer. "Quite pretty. Who do you think you are being so pretty? What is your name?" she says pinching Beca's face.

"I advise you not to touch me. If you dare to touch a police officer, you are obstructing our duty."

"You've had plastic surgery, haven't you?... What a bullshit world! You actually used our tax money to get your plastic surgery!" The big blonde wail.

"That's enough! I'm going to start to record."

"Good! Record! Is it in video or audio? I also want to record! Babe give me my purse!" she tells the guy with.

"Seriously, I'm going to go nuts! Drag her out." the guy responded and throw the girl's bag to her. This time Beca saw the red headed girl she encountered earlier besides the guy. 'It's payback time' she thought to herself. She stands up and go to the guys and kick the shin of the redhead. Everyone was shock even the blonde girl seems to sober by what she saw.

"A kick like this should take care of the problem. Do you have to weep and scream? Or you still hope to start a new with him? Still hope for a relationship?" Beca said. The girl only shakes her head.

"Since you've sobered up you should know how embarrassing this is. Hurry and get up."

"No, it's not like that. In the past when I was drunk and crying like this, he said to keep on going."

"That's for sure! What kind of things people won't say when they try to seduce others? Constantly calling you beautiful and feeding you with more wine. He must have been so determined for you to take the bait."

"Every word is said so sincere"

"But why must he find excuse? That bastard has another woman. But why must he find an excuse?"

"If he said it out loud, he would surely be beaten. What kind of man would tell the truth?"

"Really? But.. why did he start to get tired of me?" Beca was all of a suddenly became quite and ask herself the same thing. 'why did he start to get tired of me' she ask herself. Then the red headed girl starts to say. "How can you think like that? Neither tired nor because you're a good for nothing person it's not because you're acting crazy after having a drink of wine, none of those, it's only that his heart doesn't belong to you anymore."

"Is it just that?"

"Yes, therefore you do not need to curse others or self-reflect. Just go home, wash up and go to bed. And then you only need to sleep until the next man comes into your life."

"Really?"

"Really"

"Okay then thank you I'll go home and do that." And then commotion ended. Everyone go home once the scene was cleared.

Officer Mitchell and Swanson is now heading to their patrol car when all of a sudden the red headed girl appear and said: "Cup size 75a, right?"

"What?" Officer Mitchell was startled of the approach regarding her cup size.

"Looks like a B cup to me. They seem to bulge out. Don't you look at the size when you're shopping for undergarments? Or did you not measure?"

"Hey!"

"I was in that business before, that's why I know."

"What does it have to do with you if I'm an A or a B?"

"Well, I'm a boob man."

"Oh, and what cup are you then huh?" She tried to challenge the red head.

"Oh, I'm also a B and I want you to know I have extra member down between my legs that wants to know you. And it's an F size." The red head answers with a wink and starts to walk away.

"Did she just say she has a dick?" Officer Mitchell asks to no one in particular. She then continue her way to the patrol car and finish her shift and go home to rest.

Once she's in her house she prepares herself a meal and remembers her session with Dr. Posen.

 _ **(0100 0100 – 0100 1011 – 0100 1000 - 0100 1011 – 0101 1000 – 0100 1101)**_

" _Irregular eating times… what is the portion size of your meal?" Dr. Posen asked her._

" _I eat as much as what other people eat."_

" _How about sleep? Do you get proper sleep?"_

" _Of course. Although I work nights sometimes, it doesn't affect my sleeping habits. It's not much different from other people's sleeping hours."_

" _As many hours as other people? Exactly how many hours is that?"_

" _Roughly at least 6 hours, sometimes 8 or 9. If I am not on night duty, I will sleep more."_

 _ **(0100 0100 – 0100 1011 – 0100 1000 - 0100 1011 – 0101 1000 – 0100 1101)**_

" _Just go home, wash up and go to bed. And then you only need to sleep until the next man comes into your life"_

" _Although I don't know who it will be, please come quickly!"_

That's the last thought she has before she fell asleep. Today was a long day but a certain red head put hope in her heart.

 **(0100 0100 – 0100 1011 – 0100 1000 - 0100 1011 – 0101 1000 – 0100 1101)**

Once the morning comes Officer Mitchell is rounding for her patrol duty when she saw the red head parking her car in the side of the road where it is prohibited.

"Hey! Do you know that that is an illegal parking. Move it before I ask someone to tow it away!"

"The parking lot is full. Just let me go this once. We're neighbors after all."

"What neighbors? If you don't move it right away, you'll suffer." Officer Mitchell walk away.

"So cute." The red head says while shaking her head.

"Who's cute?" A blonde girl ask from behind her.

"Oh nothing, it's just there's a cute officer that I like to play with."

"Oh, I think it not just you but your extra member wants to play with her huh?"

"Yeah."

"Ha. Finally found a girl you like. I thought you'll never find one."

"Oh, I hope she's interested."

"Hey! Look at that, that's your car right?" the blonde says while pointing to a car being towed.

"Oh my God! Hey! Hey! Hey mister. That's my car. Hey!" the red head says while trying to chse the tow truck and failing miserably.

"I think you better go to the station for that." That blonde says.

"Yeah, yeah I'll go there now. Bye."

Once in the station she saw Officer Mitchell in the complaint desk and her plan has changed at the moment. She'll play with the officer first.

"Hey can I file a complaint here?" she says approaching the desk.

"Certainly, fill in the form and return it to the police station."

"Then I'll fill one in."

"Come over here! State your name."

"Chloe Beale"

"Address"

"Number 173-16 [ **insert street and city here** ]."

"Isn't in our area?"

"So?"

"Name of defendant?"

"Mitchell, Rebecca" this word makes the rest of the office turns towards the two of them.

 **(0100 0100 – 0100 1011 – 0100 1000 - 0100 1011 – 0101 1000 – 0100 1101)**

And I'm out. Thank you for reading. Hope you like. It will have mix emotion as the story progress into later chapters. Please bear with me here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last chapter**

"Hey can I file a complaint here?" she says approaching the desk.

"Certainly, fill in the form and return it to the police station."

"Then I'll fill one in."

"Come over here! State your name."

"Chloe Beale"

"Address"

"Number 173-16 [ **insert street and city here** ]."

"Isn't in our area?"

"So?"

"Name of defendant?"

"Mitchell, Rebecca" this word makes the rest of the office turns towards the two of them.

 **(0100 0100 – 0100 1011 – 0100 1000 - 0100 1011 – 0101 1000 – 0100 1101)**

Officer Mitchell sighed and asked "Subject of complaint?"

"Violence" Which surprise everyone in the office.

"Violence can be divided into many different types please describe accurately." The red head then lift her shin in which the officer kicked her showing it has some decent bruise in there.

"It look like minor offense. No injuries. Please report the crime accurately. Please follow six elements. When, where how, why, who is the defender and who is the victim."

"The day before yesterday, across the street from the first floor of B Mall, Patrol Officer Mitchell, who is from this police station without any reason or explanation, violently kicked me in the shin."

"Excuse me, don't you think that's a bit overboard? I was present at that time." Officer Swanson chimed in.

"Officer Swanson don't get involved." Officer Mitchell warned him. "Fine let's process this trough the law."

"It was you who went overboard. Do you know how much that car cost? If my car is damaged, months of your salary is not going to be enough to pay for it. Do you understand that?"

"I think this is a problem between you two. Let's go outside and talk about this in private." The Chief Police Officer meddles.

"Let me handle this captain. People come before car. Didn't you say that car is not more important than a person? You are the one that said that. Didn't I warn you in advance?"

"You at least need to give out 3 warnings. My car was towed away after the first warning."

"I had given you 3 hours **[A/n: let's just says it was 3 hours before the car was towed]**. And whose rule is it that says there needs to be 3 warnings?"

"That's common sense, don't you have one? Or don't you have a mind at all?"

"I am sorry, I am a woman with no common sense. However the more authorative law in comparison to common sense is divided into types."

"Don't you know the common sense law? 3 reviews."

"You know that you're being unreasonable, don't you?"

"Do you know why I'm acting like this? You're a bit weird. From the time you told me to pick up my eyes and put them away safely, it felt weird. At least we should be able to talk normally in order to be able to communicate. Every single word spoken is sharp, sarcastic and twisted. When I thought you were abnormal, you suddenly turned out to be normal. When I thought you were normal, you suddenly turned out to be abnormal. Provocative… and nit-picking. Are you suffering from multiple personality disorder? Or are you just simply aren't raised well by your parents? Oh, or maybe they already have given up with your attitude huh." Oh, the red head really push a big button with that comment.

"And so?"

"I think you have unfulfilled desires, you are also a psychological victim."

"What it have to do with you?"

"It wasn't easy for me to get that car. And because of Officer Mitchell, I have a bad feeling. It seems every time we meet it brings me trouble."

"You bring trouble. Is it not you?"

"At that time I tried to draw a closer communication and you're mad. I think you really need treatment. I really feel bad for you."

"Then do we need to go there, holding hands? You too are not entirely normal by creating vexation."

"Are you interested in me? Don't tell me you had my car towed because you want to draw my attention."

"Hey!"

"Don't you have a boyfriend? It must have been a long time since you were in a relationship. And let me guess he left you because of your attitude. It's written all over your face. Don't be so mean. While your still young and are able to date around, go and have a date. I think this anger problem of yours exploded because you not in a love relationship. That friend over there looks okay." She says pointing to Officer Swanson.

"Be careful of what you're saying. Right now I'm trying to control myself" 'This girl don't know what she's messing with.'

"I'll stop right now. Sorry I have to disturbed everybody. About the lawsuit I'll forget about it. In the meantime, save it in the record." She starts to walk to the door when she notice that the officer still hasn't change her cup size and says: "I see that you still haven't changed you cup size. Could it be you're waiting for me to buy it for you? They almost fell out." And that's the last straw officer Mitchell chase the girl and yell "Go ahead and sue me!" while lifting the girl arm and bite it hard. Every officer in that office run to stop her from biting but no one can stop her from her assault to the red head.

"Officer Mitchell please don't do this." One of her colleague said.

"Go bite her harder." Officer Swanson says obviously enjoying the pain the red head is experiencing.

 **(0100 0100 – 0100 1011 – 0100 1000 - 0100 1011 – 0101 1000 – 0100 1101)**

"I bit someone" officer Mitchell confesses to Dr. Posen.

"Did you?"

"It must be that person did something that deserved biting, and that's why you bit him." The Dr. says.

"She told me I need treatment and she bring up a topic about me being raised well by my parents, I mean yes, I know I wasn't raised by my parents but was that necessary? My parents divorced when I was five and since then they never seem to acknowledge me anymore, so why brought it up?"

"If I was there, I'll bite her too."

"Exactly, doctor. The problem is not me, right? I am normal, aren't I? she told I'm abnormal."

"In your opinion, how am I? do you think of me as a normal person?"

"A bit different"

"Exactly! In my opinion, Officer Mitchell is also a bit different. It's just that some person is not fully aware that everyone is different."

"Not entirely unaware."

"Okay let me tell you something about your case."

"Do I need to?"

"Yes, and here it is. Depression."

 **(0100 0100 – 0100 1011 – 0100 1000 - 0100 1011 – 0101 1000 – 0100 1101)**

Once out of the office Officer Mitchell starts to talk to herself about it.

"Depression? How can a person who eat 3 meal be depressed? Depressed person don't even snack. A good sleep routine. Also, once a day with a punctual bathroom time. If you're human, then you will be judge as suffering from depression. Is it the latest trend or what? It will still be propagated trough 'micro-blogging'."

 **(0100 0100 – 0100 1011 – 0100 1000 - 0100 1011 – 0101 1000 – 0100 1101)**

When she was back at the station she saw the redhead parking her car in front of the station.

"Hey, why are you parking here? This is not a public parking and you're not even here to visit."

"I have an arrangement with your leader to accommodate me and my car 'til the end of the year."

"What?" She stormed off and approaches her Captain.

"Surely it's not the chief, captain was it you who gave him permission to park here?"

"Yes, why?"

"What if people complain?"

"She promises to move it right away."

"Who would file complaint prior to arriving?"

"We have adequate space." The captain answers. That is when she saw a brand new genuine leather wallet on the captain's table.

"You've changed your wallet? Never seen it before"

"This? It's nothing"

"Whoa! It's a designer's wallet huh. Did you receive a bribe?" everyone look at them by the gravity of accusation.

"What bribe? Why did you put it so seriously? What kind of person do you see me as? Do I look that kind of person?"

"To err is human" Officer Mitchell says while nodding.

"What? Give it back to me!" the captain take it and remove everything he put in it.

"Hurry, hand it over."

"Don't misunderstand, Officer Mitchell."

"I did not misunderstood it. It's bribery." Snatching the wallet from her captain's hand. "I am afraid other people will misunderstand, that's why I am worried." She says as she walks out the office to find the red head. Luckily she was just outside the station.

"I don't know what you want. But please do not show with defective goods. You're lucky our captain is too naïve to know the difference." Officer Mitchell says tossing the wallet to the red head.

 **(0100 0100 – 0100 1011 – 0100 1000 - 0100 1011 – 0101 1000 – 0100 1101)**

At lunch time in the kitchen Officer Mitchell is preparing her food which consists of heavy amount of rice. She was half way swallowing when the red head suddenly appear in the door.

"At this age you should not really only eat rice to fill you up. Just eat this. Don't look at this meal as form of bribery." The red head said.

"Is this a place where you can come and go as you please?"

"I said I want to make peace with officer Mitchell and they let me in. right now is the era of grand unification. If I offended you in any way, please forgive me. I'm not all cultured. To show my sincerity, I will not sue." She said while showing the mark where Officer Mitchell bites her.

"No matter what, it is not allowed to park here. Those parking spots are for visitor of the station."

"I see there are some empty spots every day."

"I know you're just avoiding parking fees."

"Hey it is much expensive to have truce with you than the fee. Just let me park here for two month."

"Then, what can you do for me?"

"I'll bring you food for the next two months."

"Fine, let's shake hands on this as a token of unification."

"Good! A handshake is good. Very good! A token of unification" The red head stand and gives her hands to Officer Mitchell. But in one fluid motion the red head was already handcuffed by the officer and bind into a foldable chair. Officer Mitchell then sat down and continues eating her prepared meal.

"Crime of bribery." She said.

"Wow, quite speedy. Are you also an expert at shooting? What kind of martial arts do you do? Which belt are you in taekwondo?"

"This lady shows up here a lot lately. What's with the handcuffs?" Officer Swanson says as he showed up at the door.

"Officer Swanson give me your key."

"Mine won't work. Those aren't my cuffs."

"You're kidding with me, aren't you? Your imagination is not bad at all. When you're finished eating, will you release me? From up close, you're quite pretty cute. Why do you bite? You're not a rabid dog." The red head said while making biting noises.

"Swanson, finish your food quickly and set out! Lunch is over." Officer Mitchell says as she got out of there.

"Hey! Hey! Un-cuff me, hey!"

 **(0100 0100 – 0100 1011 – 0100 1000 - 0100 1011 – 0101 1000 – 0100 1101)**

While on patrol they receive a call to provide a help for some old man who always misdialed the police as a social care giver.

"Patrol 2037 Unit 3. Service is needed at [ **insert address here** ]"

"Patrol 2037 Unit 3 will dispatch immediately."

Once there Officer Mitchell calls outside a house.

"Grandpa I'm here."

Once inside she settled a bag.

"Here, I bought you bunch of chocolate bar. Don't call before you finish them."

"When did they ask you to buy me chocolate bars? I want cartooned milk strawberry flavor. Buy me strawberry milk."

"Here, strawberry milk." She says while getting six packs of strawberry milk out of the bag.

"No, No, No, I don't want that. I want some waffle and pancakes. Go buy me"

"Waffles, Pancakes" She says while getting the items in the bag. "We are very busy as a police but you keep on calling us to buy you things, we're social workers here okay. We served law enforcement not shopping assistance. What will happen if while we're buying what you need and a homicide case happens huh?"

"Damn kid, when did I summon you? I asked for officer Go not you."

"Obviously you did last time. You're not mixing my names with others right?"

"if all the punks like you became a cop then the whole country will be doomed."

"In short, next time you need anything then call the social service provider not the police. If you do that again next time, I'll confiscate your phone."

"Look at you, punk! How could you call yourself a public servant?"

"Does being a public servant means being your maid? Then I think I choose the wrong profession. Lately people have been treating police like a pinch of dust on the ground. Don't ever call again." Officer Mitchell says as she walks out the old man house.

Once outside Officer Swanson dared to ask his colleague.

"Wasn't that a little bit overboard? You're yelling at the old man."

"He's like this because he's bored. I'm not mad at him, I just feel that he enjoy when he made me angry so I always pretend to be mad at him. He just simply wants some company to talk to. That our way of flattery."

"Oh, okay I got it."

"Hey, have you ever met any depression patients before?" Officer Mitchell asked when she spun aroung to look at her partner.

"Nope, not even once."

"Nothing, I'm just wondering."

"Oh, I met a depressed guy once. He was actually the opposite of you."

"That's right, isn't it? Let's go to the station, I'll buy you coffee." she says happily; glad to hear she looks far different than a depressed person.

Once in the station, Officer Mitchell got out of the car with 10 cups of coffee in hands (of course using those coffee holders you use when you have four coffee cups). The moments she saw the red head still there and fiddling with the chair's leg where she was cuff.

"Hurry up and release me." The red head says.

"Oh my, I'm very sorry, sorry that I haven't un-cuffed you." The officer says with so much friendliness in her voice while un-cuffing the red head. which causes the red head to be taken aback.

"For you, have some coffee" officer Mitchell offers one of the coffee she has to the girl.

"You,,, you do know that I'm very afraid now, don't you?"

"I'm officially apologizing for having you in handcuffed." The officer says while laughing.

"Don't laugh, I'm formidable"

"Are you kidding me?" The Officer teases while sporting a bright smile.

"And now you're smiling? I'm complete terrified now. What happened?"

"Why? Are you shy?" and with that she left and head to the station office to distribute coffee to her colleague.

 **(0100 0100 – 0100 1011 – 0100 1000 - 0100 1011 – 0101 1000 – 0100 1101)**

She is now again facing Dr. Posen in her session.

"What about other friends? So you have any friend?" the doctor asked

"No, I don't any."

"That's impossible. Even serial killers have friends."

"Then you're saying I'm worse than a serial killer?"

"You said you never had a friend"

"How about you do you have any?"

"Yeah I have a lot of friends, some act like an ass and some nerdy one. So why don't you have any friend?"

"It must be really nice to have so many friends."

"Definitely. In such a harsh world, how could someone survive without a friend?"

"Well I don't, they'll just leave me just like my parents left me. Pretend to be the most kindhearted person in the world. Pretend to like an angel then abandon you in the end."

"That was life's ups and downs officer. We're not always happy, but we're not always sad too. It's balance, like the sun giving life to a flower but at the same time if sun is too much it can kill the flower too."

"I still don't get it. Why make yourself be prone to hurt when you can avoid it complete."

"But are you happy avoiding it? Doesn't it feel so lonely having no friends? You know what, someday you'll understand it. I can't teach you that thing; you'll learn it by experience."

And with that finally note their session ended and they bid farewell to one another.

 **(0100 0100 – 0100 1011 – 0100 1000 - 0100 1011 – 0101 1000 – 0100 1101)**

And that's all for this chapter, if you have any comment, complaints, request or suggestion regarding this fic please feel free to place on the review so I can work with it. Thank you so much for reading this.


End file.
